Before The Night Is Over
by Gurlies303
Summary: Rolling in the snow, Cuddling by the fire, and snogging, what more could you want? A cute HarryGinny fic. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter (wish we did though!)

Gurlies303

Before the night is over

Harry sat in the common room with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were trying to finish their homework. Ron was trying to convince Hermione that if she let him copy that they would be able to get done faster!

Harry found himself dumbstruck at how beautiful Ginny was. Her auburn hair falling to her shoulders, her pale skin brushed with freckles, and her beautiful….

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked looking a bit mad. Harry found himself with his mouth wide open staring at Ginny and I might add with a little drool coming out the side of his mouth.

"Umm…trying to concentrate," He said looking back down at his homework.

"You think looking at my sister is going to help you concentrate?" Ron asked putting his books and quills back in his bag.

'How can I tell her that after all this time I finally like her?' Harry thought to himself, taking a bite out of the delicious pumpkin pie. After dinner in the Great Hall, Harry seized the moment, by approaching Ginny.

"Uh, Ginny, would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked smiling.

"Sure, I need some fresh air," She said walking out with him.

They headed out the front doors and onto the grounds. They made their way towards the lake. As Harry and Ginny reached the lake it started snowing, Ginny laughed, grabbed Harry's hand and started running around the grounds. He couldn't help but laugh too.

After a couple minutes of running around, Harry and Ginny collapsed to the ground in laughter and exhaustion. Harry turned on his side and looked at Ginny laughing, her cheeks red with the cold. Not knowing what he was doing Harry leaned over and planted his lips on hers.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and found herself on top of him. Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. Ginny felt excited, yet scared at the same time. She ground her hips down into his. He deepened the kiss by slowly tracing her lips with his tongue she opened her mouth slowly unsure; the feeling of his tongue with hers was exhilarating.

Slowly, he broke the kiss not really sure of what her reaction would be. Harry was relieved to see that Ginny was smiling down at him. She lowered her head so she could nip his lower lip, and then cuddled inside the crook of his neck. He smiled and tightened his grip around her.

After a couple of minutes they started to shiver. "We should probably get back before we catch a really bad cold," Harry said unwinding his arms.

"You're probably right," she said getting up off of him. They started walking back to the castle holding hands. Before entering the doors Harry pulled her and kissed her once again. He heard Ginny moan against his lips, but he knew that if they didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to.

That night as Ginny lay in her bed a million thoughts raced through her brain. She finally got the man she had dreamed about since that first day at Platform Nine and ¾. She couldn't sleep so she headed down to sit by the fire in the common room.

Harry sat in his bed thinking about one thing: Ginny Weasley. She was beautiful, funny, and the way she had felt in his arms was…right. Sighing, knowing he wouldn't sleep he went down to the common room to sit on the couch.

As he walked down the stairs careful not to wake anyone, he noticed someone in an arm chair their legs over the side. He approached and was relieved to find out it was Ginny. He sat on the couch as Ginny hopped off the arm chair to sit by him. She noticed he was shirtless and it made her heart leap.

She curled up close to him feeling his warmth surround her. He noticed how the fire light made specks of gold appear in her red hair. She looked up to see him staring at her. She lifted herself up to bring her lips to his, immediately Harry put his arms around her thin waist.

He gently pushed her so she was lying on the couch, and then gently lay down on top of her. She brought her arms around his neck tangling her hands in his hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned moving his hand to push up the hem of her shirt. His hand then moved up her shirt and started tracing circles on the flat of her stomach.

Ginny moved her head down, planting little kisses along his collar bone and neck. Harry moved his weight so he could lay his head on her stomach. He lifted her shirt and started kissing her stomach giving her Goosebumps.

"Harry," Ginny moaned as his lips began following his hands that were slowly pushing up her shirt. Her hands began running over his muscled chest liking the shudder that went through his body. He then started to fall off of her and the couch taking her with him. They started rolling together then stopped when she was on top.

Ginny was beginning to get tired. She tried to get up but Harry had a firm embrace on her and wasn't willing to let her go.

"Harry it's getting late," she said smiling down at him.

"Alright, goodnight," and proceeded to try to sleep right there.

"Harry…." She said a smile forming again.

"What?" he questioned opening one eye.

"Well at least get off the floor!" she said laughing.

He stood up and stretched, he picked her up and threw her onto the couch, where they lay in each others arms.

"Gin"

"Yes Harry?"

"I love you."

FIN

A/N: Hey guys what did you think? Be nice though this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is acceptable though. Please R&R.


End file.
